


Heat Wave

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [42]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, New Orleans, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: A broken air conditioner in the middle of New Orleans Summer is the worst.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ac is out in the middle of a new orleans summer & klaus takes every advantage of caroline sweat slicked and minimally clothed as he can

Klaus cocked his head and smiled slowly as he took in the picture his house guest struck.

The heat wasn’t the quite the same as when they’d been humans, but but even vampires were immune to the humidity that left curls limp and clothing uncomfortable. To complicate matters, a now-dead vampire had gotten tossed through one of the air conditioning unit. It would be an unfortunate few hours before the replacement arrived. Really, the idiot should be relieved his death had been quick. Had Caroline gotten her hands on him, he’d no doubt the vampire would still be suffering, for all that Caroline disliked torture.

And yet, he couldn't quite deny that the annoying events had worked in his favor. Without Rebekah's little temper tantrum, he'd have denied this particularly alluring sight. Caroline sprawled out on his couch in his preferred painting studio, the room shaded and cooler than the rest of the home. She'd piled her damp curls messily on her head, and her skin glistened from the heat and the shower he'd listened to her take earlier. As for her clothing...

Hands sliding into his pockets, Klaus dragged his gaze along the expanse of bare skin. “Here I thought I’d fine you in the pool, love.”

“Kol has a harem of witches,” Caroline replied without opening her eyes. “Stop leering. It’s too hot for what you’re thinking.”

His lips curled as he shut the door behind him.

_What a challenge, love._


End file.
